


Komahinanami's Minecraft adventures

by Somewhat_Stressed



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Minecraft, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhat_Stressed/pseuds/Somewhat_Stressed
Summary: Hajime and his boyfriend and girlfriend play some minecraft
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Komahinanami's Minecraft adventures

Hajime sat on the couch snuggled together with his boyfriend and girlfriend. They each had a playstation controller in their hands and were playing Minecraft. Hajime and Nagito were building a flower garden around their house while Chiaki was defeating the ender dragon for the fifth time.

“Nagito, do you have the lilies?”

“No. I can check the plant chest if you want though”

“It’s okay, I can get them after I finish planting the tulips”

Hajime finished planting the tulips next to the poppies and dandelions, and went inside the house to check the chest.

“You sure you don’t have them?”

Nagito checks his inventory again “yeah, I’m sure”

“Chiaki, do you have them?”

“No, why would I bring lilies to defeat the ender dragon?”

“I dunno, I thought maybe you accidentally brought them”

“Maybe to give the dragon a present before kicking its butt?” Nagito chimed in

Hajime snickered “here ya go, sorry for killing you again.” They all laughed

“They’re not in the other chests either, what the heck?!” Hajime complained

“Did you try the second floor chests?” Chiaki asked

“Yeah, they’re not there either,” Hajime sighs, “Well whatever, I can get some from the flower forest up north”

“You should hurry before the sun sets”

“Yeah I will.” Hajime equips his elytra and zips off

“Do you think I should add crops to the mix of flowers for some variety?” Nagito asked

“Yeah that sounds great, it would look like a real garden.” Hajime said

“Mhm” Chiaki agreed, while trying to get into the rhythm of hitting the ender dragon

After a while of collecting flowers, Hajime flew back to the house 

“Honey, I’m home!” Hajime announced

“Hi home, I’m dad”

“You did not just dad joke m-”

“Lets gooo!” Chiaki interrupted in her adorable soft voice, which sounded kind of silly “I beat the dragon!”

“Good job Chiaki!” Hajime complimented “Can you get here before night ends?”

“Yeah lemme just..” She pops into the end portal and skips the credits, spawning next to the rightmost of three beds. “There”

“Thanks,” Hajime said before clicking the middle bed. Nagito clicks the left bed and they skip to dawn.

Chiaki yawns. “I think it’s time for actual bed”

Hajime checks the clock, ten past midnight “Yeah, we were playing for a while”

Nagito lays his head on Hajime’s shoulder. “I don’t wanna move though”

“Nagito you have to, if you sleep on the couch you’ll get cramps”

“That’s a problem for future me.” He says, already getting comfy leaning against Hajime.

“Sounds good to me,” Chiaki agreed and snuggled closer to Hajime too.

Hajime sighed and smiled, what was he going to do with them? He put his arms around both of them and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, give me criticisms in the comments please because im a new writer


End file.
